May and Not Phil Coulson
by Richd172
Summary: This story continues from Two Of Us Part 2. But this time T135 is getting closer to completing his mission. His target this time is Melinda May.


Agents of SHIELD: May and Not Phil Coulson

This story continues from Two Of Us Part 2. But this time T135 is getting closer to completing his mission. His target this time is Melinda May.

Characters: Phil Coulson (T135), Melinda May, Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse.

Other Characters: Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell, Dr. Andrew Garner and Leo Fitz.

One Morning in Daisy/Skye's Apartment

Daisy wakes up from a headache and can't really remember anything. So Daisy sits up right in her bed and thinks to herself "What happened the day before"? All that she remembers is talking to Bobbi in a private room. Then going to a meeting with everyone. So Daisy gets out of bed and gets read to go to work. First she goes to freshen up and then changes into her work clothes. After that she goes to her car and drives into work.

At SHIELD HQ

Daisy walks in and doesn't find May anywhere. She goes into the lab and ask Fitz and Simmons "Have either one of you seen May". Fitz and Simmons think for a short time. Fitz says "Well last time I saw her she was talking Bobbi". Daisy is about to leave when Jemma stops her "Daisy have you and Bobbi talked about Coulson"? Daisy says "Yes we have and we both think that there is something wrong with him. But Bobbi said she'll find out". Jemma says before Daisy leaves "Okay will keep an eye out".

Fitz wonders why Daisy is always in a rush to leave. But then the two go back to doing their work. Daisy walks down the hall trying to find Bobbi and May. Then she sees Bobbi and says "Bobbi over here"! Bobbi turns around warring her workout clothes. Daisy says to Bobbi "I just wanted to know if you've seen May"? Bobbi answers "Yes I've seen her, she's downstairs and I'm about to go work out with her". Daisy says "Do you mind if I tag along"? Bobbi says "Yes it would be okay with me". The two girls go downstairs to the workout room.

In the workout room

Daisy sees that May in a sweet from workout. Daisy stops Bobbi for a minute to talk to her. Daisy says "Bobbi do you think that we should tell May about what happened and what we think"? Bobbi thinks for a few second. Bobbi than answers "Sure we should tell her what had happened". They walk up to May that had just finished working out. Daisy says "May can we talk to you"? May says "Sure Daisy I have the time to talk to you two". Daisy and Bobbi talk to May about if she had notice anything different about Coulson. Then they tell her that the two had have sex with Coulson.

May says to the two "Coulson would've never had sex with any of his work. He has been calling me up to his office the last three hours but I didn't go". Then Coulson calls May to up to her office. The three girls workout for a little bit than go to take a shower. May starts to think what Coulson had wanted with her. The three get out of the shower and go their own ways. May goes off to go to Coulson's Office.

In Coulson's Office

May walks into Coulson's Office and she stops at his desk. May says "Yes Phil what did you need me for"? Coulson says "Has Bobbi and Daisy said anything"? May hesitates to anwers Phil Coulson. But she says "No they haven't said anything, all they asked me was about Andrew". Phil says "Oh okay, I was just wondering if I could talk to you in two days private". May says "Sure Phil, anything else"? Phil says "Nope that'll be all". May leaves Coulson in his office and goes down the hall.

She calls Bobbi "Hey Bobbi I think the three of us need to chat"? Bobbi says "Sure where do you want to me"? May replies "How about my place 5:30". Bobbi says okay and hangs up. The day ends early and the three girls leave. First they go back to their own houses to relax. Then Bobbi and Daisy go to May's house.

5:30 at May's House

Daisy and Bobbi finally get to May's house. They look at it in surprise and they go to the door. May let's the ladies into her house. Bobbi says in amazement "May you have a really nice house". May says "Thanks Bobbi Andrew and I used to have this house as a summer home". Daisy asks "How many rooms are in this house"? May answers Daisy "There are six rooms. One for his parents, our room, one for my dad and one for my mom. Also we have two guest rooms and four bathrooms". Bobbi and Daisy didn't know that May's parents where divorced. After May showed them around the house. The three girls had dinner.

Then later they went to the couch to talk about what will happen in two bays. Daisy said "Phil might put you in a trance or something". Bobbi then added "He'll probably make you have sex with him. Also he will make you get naked"? May says "I wouldn't be so surprised about that". Bobbi and Daisy just give May a little strange look. Before the two left for the day they just had to say one more thing. Daisy said "If Phil has sex with you make sure he has a condom on"? May says as the two leave "Okay I'll make sure that he has a condom on".

The Next Day

Around lunchtime Bobbi and Daisy go to sit down with Fitz, Simmons, Lance and Mac. Simmons says "So did you to get to talk to May"? Daisy says "Yes we did get to talk to her last night". Fitz and Lance say "So what did you two talk to her about". Just then Coulson walks by and all six of them stop talking. Then he takes his food and leaves. As they see him leave they all go back to talking.

Fitz says "Did you tell her what happened to the two of you"? Daisy says "Yes we told May yesterday what had happened". Lance said "Also you told her what to would happen"? Bobbi said "Yes we warned her what might happen". Mac replies "Also you told her that he might've put you two into a trance"? Daisy said "Yes Mac we told her everything that she needs to know". Then a few minutes later May walks in and sees them sitting at a table. May walks over to Daisy. She looks at all six of them. May than says as she's about to sit down "So does everyone know here"? Everyone except Bobbi and Daisy said "Yes we do".

At the end of the day Lance and Bobbi go into the car to go home. Fitz and Simmons go to their date that they've been waiting for. Mac just goes to his other job. Daisy as she gets into her car says to May "May just remember that he might not be the real Coulson". May says as she gets into her car "Don't worry I'll notice what's different". Then the two drive off to go back to their homes. But they didn't know that the fake Coulson was watching them?

The next day in the afternoon

Everyone else is about to leave for the day. But Fitz stops by May to give her something. Fitz says "Don't forget when your done or before to place this scanner under his desk". May says as Fitz is about to leave "Sure Fitz I'll put it under his desk". Bobbi says "Good luck May". Daisy just waves goodbye to May. Mac says "If there is any trouble Lance and I will be right there". Lance says "Wait why me couldn't it be someone else to help"? As the two men leave Mac says "Oh shut up Lance don't be such a scaredy cat"?! After the two leave May takes a few breaths. Then Phil calls her to come up to his office.

In Phil's Office

May walks into his office and looks at Phil. May says "So Phil what did you want from me"? Phil looks at May with a serious look. Then Phil says to May "Did Bobbi or Daisy tell you what happened between us"? May wouldn't believe that he knew what they had been talking about. So may said "No they didn't they didn't tell me what they did with you"? Coulson walks over to May and stands right in front of her. Then he says "I fucked them and I was wondering if you would do the same"? May was thinking that the girls was right. So May had no choice to play a long  
with him.

May says "Sure Coulson I'll let you fuck me under one concern". But then May all of a sudden forgot what she was going to say. Phil starts to pull down his pants. For some reason May knew what to do. May starts to pull Coulson's boxers down. The she starts to suck his dick. Coulson starts to push May's head forward. Coulson was trying to have Coulson chock on his dick. But May was able not to do that. Then for some reason May stood up and started to get naked. At the same time Coulson got naked.

May says to Coulson "I guess that we are really doing this"? Coulson just says "It looks like we are". As the walk over to the pull out bed. May stops Coulson to say something to him. May says "Before we do this can you put a condom on"? Phil says to May "Okay I will May just for you". Right Coulson goes to put on a condom. Then he goes over to May who has her legs spread. Phil than places his cock inside of May. May says as he enters her "UHHHHH YES PHIL"! May put her hands around Phil's neck as he fucked her. Phil than grabbed May's boobs. As the two started to fuck the bed was making some noise.

Phil started to say "Oh god May your so good at this"!? May couldn't say really anything to Coulson. But Coulson started to go a little faster by the moment. May says "Oh god yes Phil fuck me better than Andrew ever did"!? Coulson didn't really know what May was talking about anyway so he just kept on fucking her. Then Phil goes to lay on his back. May then almost gets on top of him. But May says "What do you think your doing". Coulson says "I was going to take a break"? May answers back "Oh hell no your not going to take a break"! With that said May goes to stand over Coulson and lowers herself onto him. May than goes up and down on Coulson's dick. Coulson tries to get May off of him but couldn't.

Coulson says "May get…off of… me"! May replies "No I thought that this is what you want"? Coulson did want to be fucking May. So he just continues to fuck May. May says as Coulson pulls her up and down "Oh god yes Coulson fuck meeee"! Coulson just than put his hands onto May's sides as she goes up and down. May says to herself "Huh Coulson's dick doesn't feel like what it used to be"? May starts to think that this isn't the really Coulson. May says "Oh god yes fuck me"! But then later she gets off and turns around to face his desk. This time Coulson grabs onto her sides and boobs.

They both are able too say "Oh fuck yes"! May starts to feel like she couldn't take it anymore. So has to tell the fake Phil something. May says "Phil I want you to fuck me while I'm on my hands and knees". Phil says "Sure why not". May gets off and goes to the other side of the bed to go on her hands and knees. Then Couslon puts his dick inside her. Phil goes back and forth. May screams out "Oh yes Phil fuck me"! Phil starts to fuck May harder and fast. But then he starts to slow down for a few minutes. May then went to her side.

Coulson said "Oh now you want me to fuck you on your side"! May looked up at Coulson "No I don't want you to fuck me on the side right now". But it was too late for May to say anything else cause Coulson had already put his dick inside her. May said "UHHHHH"! Coulson began to fuck May harder and faster. May thought to herself "How is Coulson doing that so fast. I know he's not the flash"? Coulson starts to feel like he has to cum. They stopped fucking on the side so that Coulson could sit on the edge of the bed. Then May say on his dick. Coulson then stood up and fucked May while standing. May said "Oh god Coulson fuck me"! It only took Coulson a few minutes to go back to the bed. Then May turned around to face Coulson. Then he slammed her against the wall. They only did that for a few minutes.

Then they went back to the bed and May lied right down. Coulson said "May I feel like I'm going to cum"?! Then May got up and went to her knees. Coulson starts to stroke his dick fast. May was getting tired of waiting for fake Coulson's cum to come out. Coulson says "Oh god May oh yes"! Then May gets cover in fake Coulson's cum. She whips it off her face. Coulson says "Where did you get that towel from Melinda"? May says "I had it here before and Phil would never call me by my first name. I would guess that your not the real Coulson"? T135 says "Oh fuck it looks like I'm going to have to kick your ass".

T135 and May fight naked for an hour. First May is winning and T135 ends up getting his ass kicked. But in the end May ends up losing to T135. At the end T135 knocks out May and puts her strapped onto the bed. T135 says "Well it looks like I'll have to bring you to the boss". T135 throws May's clothes on the bed. He reports to his boss that he has someone coming in. T135 then puts his clothes on and brings May to the loading dock. The person takes May and leaves T135 to finish his mission.

The next morning

Bobbi and Daisy wonder where May is. Bobbi goes to Mac "Mac have you've seen May"? Max says "Oddly no I haven't see her"? Daisy goes up to Fitz and Simmons to ask them the same question. Fitz says "No I haven't seen her since yesterday"? Simmons said "I stopped by her house and no one was there. Also I called Andrew and he said he hasn't seen or herd from her"? Lance comes in to say "May isn't downstairs working out".

Daisy says to her friends "I'm going to ask 'Coulson' if he has seen May in the hour"? Daisy and three other agents go upstairs to Coulson's Office. Coulson sees Daisy at his door and says "Daisy come on in". Daisy walks on into Coulson's Office where he's doing work. Daisy says "Have you seen May"? Coulson says "Yes I've seen her she went to go spend time with her father for a while, but she'll be back". Daisy says in a questioning voice "Okay thanks Coulson"? She leave and goes down the hall. Daisy says to her friends "I think there is something up with Coulson"?

Later in Coulson's Closed Office

T135 reports into a mysterious man and types in a code. T135 says "Sir my mission is almost complete". The mystery man says "Good, anything else"? T135 says "Everyone else doesn't know what's going to happen except for Melinda May, Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse". The mysterious is upset but says "Don't worry everything will come into play". All that was left to see before the video is done is Phil Coulson struggling to get free from the mystery man.

The End or Is It?

Ending Scene

An hour later May wakes up in a place that she doesn't notice. May says "Uh where am I"? Then the lights turns on, she looks around and sees a door. But first she puts on her clothes then walks down the hall. May hears a voice come over the speakers "Welcome Agent Melinda May to my House of M". May asks the mysterious voice "What did you do to Coulson"? Then the Mystery Man says "Why don't you see for yourself"? May turns around to see a light turn on to show Phil Coulson. Coulson was completely submerged in a tub. May says to herself "Phil"?! Before she could say anything else the mysterious man shows up right behind her. May turns around and says "It can't be you, I thought that you where dead"?

The True Ending

Ending Notes

There is only one more part left to this story. Then the big conclusion will be happening. Next stories will be The Flash and Arrow. Also I'm working on a Best Friends Whenever Story.


End file.
